


All I Want

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: I am but a simple woman, and I am in love with an angel.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Overwatch. All rights to the game and its characters belong to Blizzard.
> 
> y'know that #relatable feel when you just sit down at your computer, open google docs, and astral project into the shadow realm to have a long conversation with virginia woolf about lesbianism? yeah this is the by product of that. enjoy

When I am with her I feel as if my soul has been cleansed. Going through life, the creases and crevices of my being crust over with a filthy plaque, but she is a breath of fresh air in my blackened lungs. She scrubs the scum from my bones, sucks the venom from my bloodstream, and does not even have to try. 

 

My lover is only a few steps from necromancy, because even when the sickness creeps through the walls and smoke pollutes my skull, she somehow manages to resuscitate my walking corpse. The world itself could be imploding around me (and it often feels like it is,) but when she is in my sight, there is nothing else my eyes can see.

 

I long for her when she is away, like a traveller astray in the desert longs for water. She is my lifeblood; my heart beats for her, and I wouldn’t wish for it to be at all different. When I met her I was lit aflame, and only after my body had burned away into the dirt could I rise from the ashes, her love rendering me a phoenix with brilliant wings renewed. 

 

I hope she feels the same way. I may never understand the depth of what she feels for me, but that is fine by me. What I see as my own vice and nuisance, she embraces with arms open and a smile so loving it would make a blind man weep. 

 

I would slash open my own chest and remove my beating heart from my ribcage to please her. Some might say that is a dangerous principle; I disagree. It is only dangerous if the person you lay yourself bare before has iniquitous desires. My lover’s heart is vivid and wholly pellucid: I do not worry of her intentions. I do not need to.

 

I am but a simple woman, and I am in love with an angel. Some might cry blasphemy, but I feel the truth. Is my lover pure, without flaw? No, but if you stripped her bare of her physicality and weighed her soul part by part, you would find the virtuous side of the scale too heavy to bear. My love is an angel, and I find myself on my knees to observe her in her holiness.

 

I unearth the brightest exaltation in the sound of her voice; the lilt of her speech and the way her lips form my name. When she laughs, my lungs fill with warmth, a sugary syrup so sweet it makes my every breath thick. Never did I think it would be possible for one person to feel like giddy, blushing butterflies and coming home from war at the same time, but she has proved me wrong. 

 

I want to be as near to her as possible, with our souls intertwined. I want to grow with her, hand in hand. I want to go through fair weather and fierce storms alike at each others’ sides, emerging from even the darkest dusk stronger than we were before. Always improving, I want to see past her eyes and her to see past mine, so even after we are gone our souls will know one another’s colour and taste.

 

I want her. Fareeha Amari is all I want, and all I will ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
